


whatever a moon has always meant

by yodepalma



Series: carry your heart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, World of Ruin, fight me, it's a safe bet that if I'm writing Gladio he has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: The worst thing about finding the stone Dino wants is having to wait weeks to find out what he does with it.





	whatever a moon has always meant

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna go ahead and pretend that not everyone in the Quay turned into a daemon or whatever, and somehow Dino managed to escape to Lestallum. FIGHT ME i wanted to write this in-universe.
> 
> I offer no apologies for the stanza at the top of the story. I DO WHAT I WANT.

_whatever a moon has always meant_

i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
-e. e. cummings

“Oh, this _is_ perfect,” Dino says, holding the stone they found for him up to the light and admiring its sparkle. Prompto _beams_ , pleased that he likes it, pleased whenever Dino is happy about anything. Gladio snorts, because he’s a _jerk_ , so Prompto elbows him in the side; Gladio retaliates by ruffling his hair (again, _jerk_ ). Prompto swats at his arm and dances out of reach, which conveniently puts him closer to Dino. Who smiles at him, the soft non-reporter smile he saves _just for Prompto_ , and takes the last step forward to kiss Prompto on the cheek. Dino's free hand rests gently on his hip, and Prompto feels his face flush in embarrassed pleasure.

It's been years, literal, actual _years_ that they've been dating-in-love-whatever, and he still gets shy over stupid innocent gestures. He _hates_ that about himself some days, he really does, but it kind of makes the not-so-innocent _private_ times mean just a little more.

"Don't get too wrapped up in each other," Gladio says, voice dry and amused. "We gotta head right back out."

Prompto groans at the reminder, leaning on Dino dramatically. Dino laughs and wraps his arm around Prompto's back in a much more satisfying hug.

"Out on another hunt, then?" Dino asks. The disappointment in his voice shouldn't make Prompto feel better about leaving, but it kind of does. "And I was so looking forward to seeing you."

"It might be a long one too." Prompto can't help the pout, remembering how disappointed he'd been when Gladio found the request. But it hadn't been something they could _ignore_ , not without the guilt eating Prompto alive. The safety of the people comes before his own relationship.

Even though it _sucks_.

"Just another thing to look forward to then, hm?" Dino's shoulder shifts under his forehead, and then Dino is tilting his face up with two fingers under his chin. Prompto blushes even harder, because oh gods they're still in public, but he still leans up into the kiss. If he can't spend time with Dino alone, he'll have to get over his embarrassment. Though he's pretty sure he'll combust before _that_ happens. "And we've got _plenty_ to look forward to already."

Prompto is going to _kill him_. He squirms a little in Dino's grip, not trying very hard to get loose, but when Dino laughs Prompto can't help pulling him into another kiss. Dino rubs one hand up and down his back, always trying to soothe away his insecurities, and Prompto lets himself relax into the embrace. There's probably nobody paying attention to them except Gladio, and Gladio—well, nothing either of them would do in public could surprise _him_.

When they break apart, Dino nudges his nose against Prompto's and _smiles_ , and Prompto feels so lucky and in love he forgets anyone else exists.

Gladio clears his throat into the silence, and all of Prompto's embarrassment comes rushing back when he jumps at the sound. He glares over at Gladio, who at least has the decency to look apologetic about the interruption.

"Sorry," Gladio grumbles, crossing his arms and looking at...something that isn't Prompto and Dino. "Iggy's waiting for us, and we said we wouldn't be long."

Oh, right. Prompto sighs and slumps against Dino for a long second, wanting to do anything _but_ fight daemons again. "I'd better go."

"I'll be here, doll," Dino says. Prompto's insides still flutter every time he uses a pet name, and he can't resist pecking Dino on the cheek before he wiggles away.

"See you," Gladio says, waving to Dino before he strides away.

Prompto lingers a second until Dino makes a little shooting motion, and then he has to jog a few steps to catch up to Gladio. He punches his friend's arm, pouting up at him for rushing him away.

"Still don't know what you see in that guy," Gladio mutters, looking at Prompto from the corner of his eye. "Is it the shiny things he gives you? Did he win you over with jewelry?"

" _Useful_ jewelry, thank you very much," Prompto says, fidgeting meaningfully with the last bracelet he'd been given. "And that's not it anyway."

Gladio grunts. "Whatever makes you happy, I guess."

Prompto looks up and studies his profile with narrow eyes, but Gladio's expression isn't giving anything away for once. "Are you going to threaten him again?"

Gladio's grin is wide and unpleasant. "Do I need to?"

"Don't you _dare_ ," Prompto says, punching him again. "Dino's fine. He's perfect. _You're_ the jerk."

Gladio laughs and throws a friendly arm across Prompto's shoulders. Then, probably just to prove Prompto right, he starts going into graphic detail about what he'd do to Dino if he ever hurt Prompto. Prompto can't help but laugh too because, even if it's all terrible and kind of horrifying, it's still kind of nice to know that Gladio would be there for him.

He seriously has the best friends. And the best boyfriend. Sometimes it still doesn't feel real, that he managed to get so lucky as the whole world was falling apart, but he's pretty sure if this was some crazy illusion of his own mind he'd face down death _way_ less often.

Iggy is waiting for them at the car, leaning against the door with his cane in his hands. His face tilts up at the sound of their approach, though obviously he can't see them, and he gives them a tight smile.

"How is Dino doing?" he asks.

"Same as usual," Gladio says. He pats the car door next to Iggy, then walks around the front of the car to climb into the driver's seat. "Easily distracted by shiny things."

"So you had trouble pulling them apart again?" Iggy asks. He gets into the back seat, leaving the front open for Prompto.

"What—hey!" Prompto rubs at his face futilely, wondering if he'd been all greasy and sweaty and _nobody had told him_. Nobody being Gladio. Because Iggy wouldn't have been able to see it.

"Cut it out," Gladio says with another laugh. "You look fine, what are you even worried about? He wouldn't have cared anyway."

"That's not the _point_!" Prompto insists, but he gives up and gets in the car anyway. Gladio's right, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't _want_ to look nice. Dino always does. He always feels so scruffy standing next to him after getting back from a hunt, and Dino doesn't seem to care but Prompto can't help but feel so ridiculously aware of it. What if Dino just doesn't want to say anything because he's always so sweet but he _actually_ finds it irritating and one day Prompto will go to him and—

A gentle thump on the side of his head makes him jump, and he glares over at Gladio who's innocently watching the road as he drives.

"I can hear you worrying over there," Gladio says. "Stop it. The two of you are disgusting."

His voice is too gruff to be comforting, but Prompto tries to cheer himself up anyway. No point in bringing other people's moods down too, right? He looks for something to distract him from thoughts of Dino, but it's hard to see anything out there in the darkness. He puts his feet up on the dashboard instead, flinging an arm over his eyes and hoping he can manage at least a nap.

But he can't shake the image of Dino admiring that little stone, the sparkle of it reflecting in his eyes, and he wonders what in the world Dino is planning to do with a single blue diamond.

@-`---

Of course he has _weeks_ to wonder about this. One too-important-to-ignore hunt turns into two, which turns into three, with them driving all over the country and hating _every moment of it_.

"I would kill for a bath," Gladio mutters, one arm hanging out the window. There's a book discarded on his lap, held open by a scruffy cat they'd found hissing at their latest hunt. It's missing one ear and has a line of gray hair marring its otherwise pristine black fur, and it's _absolutely vicious_. Prompto suspects it's taken out daemons of its own. So of course it only likes Gladio. "And some nice treats to give to this little monster."

"We are not keeping the cat," Iggy says. Prompto's lost count of how many times he's repeated that.

"I should name her," Gladio muses, ignoring him entirely. He scratches behind one of the cat's ears until she purrs so loudly Prompto can hear it. "What do you think I should call her?"

"Daemonspawn," Iggy mutters from the back seat.

"Skunk," Prompto offers, and pouts at the look Gladio shoots him. "Look, she's got that scar on her back and—"

"You're both fired," Gladio growls. "I'm getting new hunting partners who will _appreciate_ this little princess."

"That's not a princess," Iggy says. "That's a menace."

Gladio ignores him again. "Muffin," he says. There's a long moment of silence in the car, then he adds in a mutter, "I would kill for a muffin."

"Are you naming her, or are you thinking about breakfast?" Prompto asks, honestly curious.

"Both," Gladio says.

Prompto snorts with laughter, unable to stop himself even when he hears Iggy sigh behind him. He _might_ be getting a little loopy from the constant movement of the past two weeks. He's grateful to be headed back to Lestallum for what feels like the first time in months, happy to get to see Dino again. And this time for more than five minutes.

He hopes Dino hasn't already sold or given away whatever he made with the diamond. He _really_ wants to know what Dino was doing with it.

Prompto takes a deep breath and focuses on the road, knowing it'll be hours still until they get back to town. Gladio had been driving for hours while Prompto tried to recover from the last fight, and they can't switch off again this soon. Gladio needs to rest too, even if he always acts like he doesn't, and Prompto _needs_ to be reliable enough to drive.

...And he really doesn't want to get stuck in the passenger seat with the cat again. Once was enough, thank you.

So when they finally get to town he's _exhausted_ and bedraggled and doesn't even have the energy to care about either. He just wants to see Dino and soak in a bath for hours and sleep in a _real bed_. Dino's bed. His extremely comfortable, dry, warm bed that smells like him and, more importantly, will have him in it.

He leaves Gladio and Iggy (and most of his stuff) at the Leville, heading into the heart of the city by himself. Dino is sitting in his usual spot, staring off into the distance and looking almost as tired as Prompto feels, but the smile he gives when he notices Prompto approaching is as warm as ever.

"You look tired," Dino says, getting up and wrapping both of his arms around Prompto. Prompto lets himself lean against him, soaks up a little strength from the smell of the ocean that still seems to linger on Dino's skin. Dino kisses the side of his head, doesn't even seem to mind the sweat and grime that must be coating Prompto's skin and hair. "Let's get you to the inn, hm?"

"I need a bath," Prompto whines. "I need like _three_ baths. And I'm going to soak in all of them for an hour each until I'm finally _clean_."

"That sounds delightful," Dino says, his voice lowering. His lips tickle Prompto's ear as he talks, and Prompto can't stop the shiver that runs down his back. "Do I get to join you?"

Prompto giggles into Dino's shoulder, too tired to force it down. He bites his bottom lip, pulling away only far enough to look up at Dino from under his eyelashes, to try to look enticing. "Why would you want to do that?"

Something of his attempt must have worked, because Dino's eyes darken. "Ridiculous," he breathes, tone fond, and leans in for a kiss.

Prompto suddenly feels like a dozen sets of eyes are on them, judging his torn clothes and filthy hair against Dino's usual just-rolled-out-of-bed perfection and trying to figure out _why him_. It makes his skin crawl, makes him want to wriggle away and pretend nothing happened until they get back to Dino's room. He does his best to ignore the feelings, kisses Dino back. Dino's arms tighten around him.  
  
"Miss me?" He chuckles when they pull apart, then kisses Prompto again before he gets a chance to answer. "I certainly missed you."

"Well, I didn't miss you at all," Prompto says, though the lie is obvious. Dino shakes his head, amused, and twines their fingers together.

They wind through the streets to Dino's hotel, a tiny place that's mostly hidden from view. It doesn't look anything near as lavish as the Leville from the outside, but Prompto knows it hides some of the most comfortable beds in town. It's also, as a matter of course, _ridiculously_ expensive, and he still hasn't gotten the full story out of Dino explaining how he'd come to live there. But that's something to complain about again later. Tonight he makes a beeline for Dino's private bathroom, turning the hot water tap in the tub. Dino chuckles behind him and closes the bathroom door.

"Are you seriously going to get in here with me?" Prompto asks, making a face over his shoulder. "I'm super gross."

"And it's very manly," Dino says with a wink. Prompto rolls his eyes, turning back to the tub and frowning at how long it's taking. He's antsy to get clean again, to stop feeling so embarrassed every time he so much as thinks about Dino in public. "You know I love you no matter how awful you smell, right?"

Dino wraps his arms around Prompto's waist, and Prompto leans back against his chest. It's comfortable like this. A little _too_ comfortable. Prompto could fall asleep on his feet with Dino's arms around him, but then Dino would take him to bed and he'd still stink.

"Tub's full," Dino eventually murmurs in Prompto's ear. He steps away to turn the tub off and Prompto sighs, already missing the feel of his arms, but he doesn't hesitate to start stripping off his clothes. He's happy to be out of them, honestly, happier still to be watching Dino do the same.  
  
Dino, not suffering quite the same exhaustion as Prompto, is the first one naked. He settles into the steaming water while Prompto tugs off his underwear, then smiles invitingly as Prompto gingerly steps in as well. It's just big enough for the two of them, Prompto's back against Dino's chest while Dino massages shampoo into his hair. Dino seems to love pampering him, which is great, because Prompto _definitely_ enjoys letting him.

Unfortunately, he's tired enough that he doesn't quite get to enjoy it the way he wants to. He almost falls asleep in the tub, Dino's fingers in his hair and the water so hot and relaxing. Dino thinks it's adorable and tells him so, multiples times, no matter how much Prompto swats at him. Traitor.

But the bed is comfortable and warm, and Dino smells _amazing_ , and it's easy to fall asleep safe in the city and his boyfriend's arms.

@-`---

They spend most of the next day in bed, and Prompto takes great pleasure in not doing _anything_. No daemon hunts, no driving across the country, no sleeping on hard rocks with Gladio snoring inches away. Dino insists on eating in bed, and then tries to _feed him by hand_ , but Prompto has to draw the line somewhere. In his half-hearted attempts to escape, he shoves Dino's hand away from his face and notices a ring on his finger. Except Dino doesn't _wear_ rings.

"What's this?" Prompto asks, pulling Dino's hand back toward himself to inspect it. It's all shiny and silver, embossed with intricate designs and spotted with tiny blue stones that look _awfully_ familiar. "Is this what you made with the stone we got you?"

"One of the things, yes." Dino gives up on feeding him, shifting around until he's comfortably pressed up against Prompto's side. The food tray is moved to the bedside table. "Do you like it?"

"It's pretty," Prompto admits. He grabs Dino's hand again to hold the ring in the light. Something funny twists in his chest as he watches it sparkle. Why would Dino be wearing a ring all of a sudden? "Why'd you want blue stones for this?"

"Well, blue _is_ my favorite color."

Prompto frowns. He hadn't known that. "It is?"

Dino sighs, but when Prompto turns to frown at his stupid face he's giving Prompto a fond smile. "The stones match your eyes, sweetheart.”

"O-oh." Prompto can feel the blush spread across his cheeks, and he buries his face in his hands. He _hates_ that Dino can still make him blush.

Dino kisses the side of his head and then leans across him to rummage in the single tiny drawer. "I _was_ going to wait until dinner to do this, but perhaps it'll be better if I do it now."

Prompto drops his hands, curious to see what Dino is getting, but Dino hides it from his view. He takes his time getting comfortable, pulling Prompto up against his chest and wrapping an arm around Prompto's shoulders as if to make sure he stays there. Prompto squirms _very pointedly_ , but he falls still when he sees what Dino is spinning around between his hands.

It's a plain white box, barely big enough to hold a ring.

"Dino…."

"Would you believe I've forgotten everything I was going to say?" Dino's voice is casual, but as he keeps fidgeting with the box Prompto realizes he must be nervous. Dino never fidgets. "I love you, Prompto. You've been the only light I've had since the sun stopped rising, and I'd like to keep loving you for a very long time. If you'll have me."

Dino opens the box to reveal a ring that matches the one on his finger. Prompto lifts a shaking hand to it, but doesn't dare touch it. "You're asking me to marry you?" he asks quietly, needing to be sure.

"Absolutely."

"I—" The words catch in Prompto's throat even though it shouldn't be that difficult to say. _Of course_ he'll marry Dino, why _wouldn't_ he? But he can't get the 'yes' past his lips no matter how hard he tries. He turns toward Dino and grabs the front of his shirt. Dino lets himself be pulled down, familiar smirk on his lips until Prompto kisses it off.

"I take it that's a yes?" Dino asks, his voice smug.

"Don't make me change my mind," Prompto grumbles.

Dino laughs and kisses him again, but it doesn't last long before he's pulling away to slide the ring onto his finger. Prompto stares as he does, his chest fluttering at the sight. He's engaged. Like, really seriously promising to marry someone, promising to marry _Dino_ , who is beautiful and perfect and has always been far too good for him.  
  
He can't get the smile off his face. He wriggles out from under Dino's arm only to turn around and pounce on him, pushing him back against the mattress. They have plenty of time for a little celebration.

 

It doesn't occur to Prompto until about halfway through dinner that night that Dino had meant to propose to him in front of Gladio and Iggy. The very idea is embarrassing, and Prompto hides his face behind his hands with a groan. Gladio looks up from feeding the cat another piece of his dinner, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Prompto can see him between the gap in his fingers.

"When the fuck did _that_ happen?" he asks, staring fixedly at Prompto's face. No, at his hands—at the ring on his finger that must be shining in the restaurant's light.

"Um, this morning?" Prompto says, his voice muffled by his palms. He lowers his hands and looks down at them, fiddling with his ring.

"You know what they say, Gladio," Dino says, all smug and annoying. Prompto can see him wiggling his fingers in the air, the diamonds on his own ring flashing in the light. "If you like it…"

Gladio groans like he's been stabbed. "I'm going to kill you for getting that fucking song stuck in my head."

"No you won't," Dino says. "You wouldn't want to upset Prompto that much."

Gladio grumbles something to himself but doesn't deny it.

"I take it Prompto is wearing an engagement ring?" Iggy says. "Did you have a date in mind?"

Prompto opens his mouth to say that they haven't decided yet—they've only _just_ gotten engaged, gees—but Dino beats him to the response.

"I was thinking we would wait until the king comes back," Dino says calmly, looking at Prompto with a soft smile. "I don't think the wedding would be complete without Prompto's best friend there."

Prompto ducks his head to try to hide the tears that come to his eyes, but he isn't surprised to feel Dino's fingers on his cheek. "We don't even know how long it'll be," he says quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with a long engagement." Dino's hand moves to his back to rub it gently. "And I think it'll be worth the wait."

Prompto wipes at his eyes and looks up at everyone smiling at him. Even Muffin seems pleased, purring as she rubs her face against Prompto's leg, though she disappears when he bends down to pet her.  
  
"Yeah," Prompto agrees softly, watching as a grin blooms across Dino's face. "It'll be worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> it's entirely possible that this will have a second chapter/sequel one day? Like I have vague notes for more I just...didn't write it. Because reasons. Soooo like don't expect more, but you can live in hope if you want idk. This bit took like actual months to write. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
